Pickup trucks and vehicles having open cargo compartments are used extensively for transporting purposes. Apparatus have been developed to organize the cargo space and to minimize the motion of transported articles located therein during periods of transit. Such transported articles often need to be protected from inclement weather so covering the cargo compartment becomes important. When many different articles are being transported at the same time, segregating the articles is also an important consideration.
During certain types of transport, it is desirable to include a storage container in the rear of a pickup truck. The storage compartment serves to retain tools, and other items, so as to allow the user of the pickup truck to have access to such tools at the desired destination. Unfortunately, conventional tool boxes, in the back of pickup trucks, are often positioned in an extremely poor location. For example, some tool boxes are located in the bed of the of the pickup truck such that the operator is required to bend over the side wall of the vehicle in order to reach into the tool box and lift the tool from the tool box. Back strain can often occur from efforts to lift tools from the bed of the pickup truck. It is often difficult to look over the side wall of the pickup truck so as to inspect the variety of tools which reside in the tool box. Many tool boxes have been provided which successfully contain tools, but also reduce the amount of space in the cargo area of the pickup truck. Normally, the tool boxes of such pickup trucks must be locked so as to prevent theft. As a result, when the vehicle reaches the destination, a great deal of effort is taken so as to unlock the various tool boxes on the back of the pickup truck.
It has often been found that the wheel well of the pickup truck minimizes the amount of space that can be available for the receipt of tool boxes. Tool boxes have not been designed so as to accommodate the intruding presence of the wheel well.
Various patents have issued in the past which have described various types of tool boxes, organizers, and compartments for use on the back of pickup trucks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,624, issued on Jun. 26, 1990, describes a tool box assembly for installation in pickup trucks. A pair of tool boxes are pivotally mounted in an enclosed frame for movement between an access position and a secured position. The movement of the tool boxes is driven by a hydraulic system. In the access position, the tool boxes are supported in an open position above the side wall of the truck. In the secured position, the tool boxes are enclosed completely by the frame which does not extend above the side walls of the truck. As the boxes are raised, the lids are automatically opened. When the boxes are lowered, the lids are closed and locked in a closed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,365, issued on May 9, 1978, to D. J. Johnson, describes a portable storage apparatus which is provided in conjunction with foldable camping trailers. This apparatus is suitable for mounting at an eye level or at an overhead position between a countertop and the ceiling of a trailer. Essentially, the extended frame is provided to as to raise and lower the storage apparatus in a mechanical fashion.
U.S Pat. No. 4,789,195, issued on Dec. 6, 1988, to N. R. Fletcher, U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,242, issued on May 16, 1989, to C. N. Painter, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,305, issued on Jul. 4, 1989, to J. W. McKneely teach movable tool boxes for trucks. Each of these tool boxes are placed in a stationary position in the interior of the bed of the pickup truck. These tool boxes are arranged so as to be contained in a position that allows access above the side of the truck. In general, these devices are simply boxes which are configured to fit on the interior of the pickup truck.
French Patent No. 2,623,759, issued to M. Arriaza, teaches a hydraulically powered display unit that is presented in a vertical position at the side of the vehicle. A hydraulic piston-and-cylinder arrangement is provided on the floor of the vehicle and is fastened to a side of the display. Upon activation, the display will raise from the floor of the vehicle into an upright position along a side of the vehicle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tool box that can move vertically in the bed of a pickup truck.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tool box that conveniently fits over the wheel well of the bed of the pickup truck.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tool box that is generally theft proof in its lower position.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a tool box for pickup trucks that can be remotely operated from the interior of the pickup truck or at a location exterior of the pickup truck.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a tool box that can be raised to an eye level position along the side wall of a pickup truck.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a tool box assembly which prevents rocks, and other items from the bed of the pickup truck, from residing beneath the tool box.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a tool box that is easy to manipulate, easy to use, convenient, and relatively inexpensive.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.